godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gigan (King Ghidorah: Monster Zero)
Gigan ' (ガイガン ''Gaigan) is a cybernetically-enhanced space kaiju ''who is one of the supporting protagonists of King Ghidorah: Monster Zero''King Ghidorah: Monster Zero. '''Subtitle: Cyborg Monster (サイボーグ怪獣 Saibōgu kaijū) Appearance Gigan's primary appearance in the series resembles that of his Modified Gigan design in Godzilla: Final Wars. ''The majority of his body is colored dark blue, with spikes protruding from his knees, elbows, and knees, along with a buzzsaw up the middle. On either side of the said buzzsaw, there are two hidden disk launchers. He has three red fins on his back, the spines of which are colored blue. He does not have hands, but has twin prolonged chainsaws instead. He also has a gigantic visor in place of eyes on his face, with a giant ruby above it. Meanwhile, on the top of his head, there is a gigantic, serrated, hooked, spike, along with five other smaller spikes. There is also a piece of armor covering his neck. Finally, he has a tail ending in a claw-like tail, which has fourteen hook-like spikes and armor on it. As for his appearance in OVA 4, he takes on the appearance of his ''FinalGigan ''design, again from ''Final Wars. ''This form is only slightly different from his Modified Gigan design, as it has no neck armor, has a smaller headspike, and has scythe claws that can fire off chains that can entangle an enemy. Finally, for his various flashbacks in the series, Gigan takes on his classic ''ShodaiGigan ''design. This design is totally different from his other forms as it's much less cybernetic, with more organic-looking body parts, incluing a relatively pronounced body, green skin, golden torso, tail, sails, simple scythe hands, and a much bulkier head. Personality As a monster, Gigan is bloodthirsty, ruthless, and extremely violent. He has a habit of dealing out more violence than needed at times, and has a short fuse to match, meaning that, anyone who gets on his bad side is liable to be brutally beaten up. History Pre-Series Gigan was a member of the Borodans, a race of cyborgs created by the Nebula M Space Hunters as a mass-produce line of cyborg monster soilders.'' In 1971, while Hedorah was busy attacking Japan, the Nebulan homeworld came under attack from creatures known as Baru-Baru. One of them, called Barugaron, challenged Gigan, who was then, a feared weapon of war, to single combat. Barugaron managed to beat Gigan in a tooth-and-nail battle, and proceeded to kill Gigan's fellow Borodans. The planet was rendered uninhabitable and Gigan swore vengance on Barugaron for it. A year later, King Ghidorah met Gigan while both were used by the Nebulans. They were used in an invasion of Japan, as the Nebulans themselves were forced to look for a new home. When the two invaders arrived, they made relatively good progress in levelling Tokyo. King Ghidorah himself was impressed by Gigan's sheer brutality and killing effciency, forging a relationship that would prove well for both in the years to come. However, the fun for the two stopped when they were beaten by Godzilla and Anguirus. Gigan also formed a lasting enmity with Angurius in that particular conflict. After being driven into space, Gigan and King Ghidorah vowed to meet again one day. They did not have to wait long. The next year, he was paired up with another monster again, this time with the thuggish beetle monster, Megalon, as part of a Seatopian-Nebulan alliance to attack Earth. Unfortunately, the trio were driven off by Godzilla and his ally, Jet Jaguar. Megalon later destroyed Seatopia while Gigan and King Ghidorah traveled space together for a while. in 1974, the duo encountered Peaceland, a planet protected by Zone Fighter. In the ensuing battle Gigan held a grudge against Zon, due to having had his back broken. Zone then banished both monsters away and separted the both of them. Gigan later was caught by the Mysterians. Given upgrades, he soon broke free and killed all of them off. Gigan traveled around the galaxy looking for new worlds to destroy. In 1976, Gigan accidentally bumped into Barugaron again - this time, he was attacking King Ghidorah along with his adopted family. Apparently, Barugaron's species were destroyed by the Ghidorahs in an interspecies war. Springing into action once more, Gigan fought his enemy and killed Barugaron by lanching his shuriken blades to slice the monster into threes - after whtich he blasted the remains with his laser. King Ghidorah, upon recognizing his old friend, introdcued him to his family. Keizer Ghidorah, King Ghidorah's adpotive father, was impressed with him and made him an honorary Ghidorah. Gigan was offered a comission to join the Ghidorahs, but he politely refused and told them that he'd rather look out for himself than let others carry the burden. As the Ghidorahs left, King Ghidorah met with his old friend one last time before leaving. In 1979, while travelling the spiral arm of the Milky Way, he recieved a telepathic message from Keizer Ghidorah, who told him of a crushing defeat that the Ghidorahs suffered at the hands of an unknown monster. The spirit told him that King Ghidorah was in a coma and told him of a way to revive him - a jewel known only as the Dark Prism. For the next 19 years, Gigan travelled through space looking for the jewel, only to be captured by the Gargoas who threw him in a massive gladitorial constest involving giant monsters. Gigan was told that if he won the tournament, he would not only win his freedom, but he would also win the Dark Prism. Given more upragdes, Gigan fought hard in the tournament - and got results. Gigan managed to kill every last monster the Gargoas threw at him. Eventually winning the tournament, Gigan demanded the Dark Prism. The Gargoas refused and actually had double-crossed him, as he had used up his usefulness. They then unleashed Mecha-King Ghidorah to destroy him, but Gigan managed to destroy the doppelganger of his old friend. He later managed to retrive the Prism, but before he could escape, faced a newer Mecha-King Ghidorah, who was dubbed as "Super Mecha-King Ghidorah". In a long and pitched battle, Gigan managed to kill Super Mecha-King Ghidorah and sent the Gargoas into an artifical black hole. His mission done, Gigan headed for Earth to revive his old friend. King Ghidorah: Monster Zero Upon returning to Earth, Gigan soon noted that it had changed much since he'd last seen it. For one - there were no humans left on Earth, it seemed. He then traveled to Hokkaido, where King Ghidorah's body was to be located. Upon using the Prism to revive King Ghidorah. Upon his his awakening, King Ghidorah noticed his old friend bowing in reverence. Gigan, having gained some knowledge of the Earth's status from Battra, welcomed his old friend and informed him of the Earth's situation. Taking advantage of the chaos, King Ghidorah set out to destroy the world, with Gigan at his side. The duo set out to recruit monsters to their cause, eventually recruiting several of the biggest and the baddest kaiju ''on the Earth. Over the following year, Gigan helped run the so-called Ghidorah Empire and achieve King Ghidorah's goals. He even found time to romance Biollante and adopt Hafun as a daughter. He also paritcipated in the final battle against Bagan, cutting off the god monster's tail. Powers and Weapons * '''Chainsaw Blades '- Gigan has a vast knowledge and plenty of well-earned experience using his chainsaw blades. The blades are strong enough to slice off Bagan's skin and make Godzilla bleed. * Chainsaw Ball '- Gigan can lower his chainsaw hand downwards by 90 degrees and fire a spiked ball, which is highly explosive and can be detonated by a single shot of energy or mental signal from Gigan. * '''Laser Eye '- Gigan can fire off a high-powered laser beam from his eye. This can either come as a single beam or as a shotgun-like blast. * '''Homing Shurikens - Gigan can fire off two shurikens from his chest. These have a homing ability and can be controlled by Gigan remotely. * Teleportation '-' '''Gigan can teleport short distances to confuse enemies. * '''Robot Brain - Gigan's brain is highly advanced and is programmed to replicate the best melee combos and attacks of any opponent. It also stores several predetermined moves that are quite powerful. He can also adapt pretty easily to new fighting styles thanks to his programming. * Speed - Gigan, at best, can reach Mach 4 in short bursts. * Asteroid Encasement - Gigan can store himself in a red asteroid for space travel. Trivia *His English dub voice actor is Eric Stuart, who, among other things, is most famous for his voice acting in Pokemon ''and ''Slayers. Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters Fanon